Misi?
by Pink Princess Barbie
Summary: [1shoot]Padahal hari ini adalah hari jadi dua tahun Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi kok, Sasuke-nya malah menghilang entah kemana ya? Semi-canon/SasuSaku Fanday 2014!


Misi?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: really OOC, typo(s), kejang-kejang

SasuSaku Fanday 2014

February 20, 2014

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berpakaian anbu lengkap tengah melompat dari pohon ke pohon dengan kecepatan sedang. Rambut raven berwarna navy blue miliknya yang mencuat ke belakang pun melambai-lambai diterpa angin, topeng khas anbu melekat pada wajahnya. Diikuti oleh beberapa bawahan anbu-nya yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi mengawasi ninja buronan ke Iwagakure. Ia terus melompat. Hingga pada perbatasan hutan, ia dan anak-anak buahnya meneruskan perjalanan dengan berlari kembali ke aliansi asal mereka, Konohagakure.

Setelah melewati gerbang depan desa Konoha, sang kapten memberi perintah pada anak-anak buahnya untuk segera melapor hasil laporan misi dan pengambilan keputusan tindakan lanjutan misi tersebut pada Rokudaime Hokage yang menjabat saat itu, Uzumaki Naruto, sang sahabat karib dari kapten anbu tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia memerintah anak buahnya, karena ia mempunyai misi penting dan sangat amat rahasia. Anak-anak buahnya pun langsung menuruti dan melaksanakan amanat sang ketua, dan pergi begitu saja. Sang ketua masih dengan topeng anbu-nya, langsung bergegas melaksanakan 'misi' yang mungkin sangat 'penting' itu.

.

.

.

"Konnichiwa," panggil seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan mata emerald bersinar yang ternyata sedang berbelanja di pasar, dan sedang mengunjungi salah satu toko sayuran langganan-nya. Ia berpakaian ala kunoichi, hanya saja dilapisi oleh jas dokter. Ia lah kepala rumah sakit yang ada di desa itu, Konoha Hospital. Selain menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit, ia adalah seorang kunoichi andalan Konoha yang dididik langsung oleh Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Dan ia adalah salah satu dari tiga legenda sannin yang baru bersama kedua rekannya semasa ia masih seorang genin. Ya, ialah Haruno Sakura.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-san, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu," sahut seorang wanita tua, sang pemilik toko sayuran tersebut.

"Ah Bibi, baru seminggu yang lalu aku berbelanja disini, apakah terasa sangat lama? Maaf Bibi, aku sangat sibuk dengan jadwal rumah sakit saat ini, bahkan aku merasa status kunoichi-ku terbuang," balas Sakura sambil tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah aku mengerti, padahal terasa baru kemarin aku melihatmu dengan pakaian kunoichi genin-mu membeli banyak tomat setiap minggu, apa kau kemari hanya ingin membeli tomat lagi?" tanya wanita tua itu dengan tersenyum.

"Bibi tahu saja apa yang ingin ku beli, baiklah, aku membeli dua kilo tomat segar, tolong ya Bi," Sakura pun tersenyum dan meminta tolong dengan lembut, dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompet merah mudanya, dan memberikannya pada wanita itu. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, ia pun beranjak dari toko itu, lalu terdiam di tengah pasar yang ramai itu.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah satu bulan kau menjalani misi. Kapan kau pulang? Uh, aku akan menghajar Naruto karena memberikan misi selama itu," gumam Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

Sementara itu…

Setelah menyuruh beberapa anbu-nya, sang Rokudaime Hokage menatap laporan-laporan yang menggunung hasil misi dan banyak permintaan dari beberapa wilayah lima negara. Ia pun mendengus dan menggumam, "Sampai kapan aku membaca laporan-laporan sebanyak ini? Ini menyebalkan," lalu, ia pun membaca hasil misi anbu yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu. "Mengapa perasaanku tak enak ya? Aku merasa ada yang ingin menghajarku saat ini, ah sudahlah. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Nanti akan jadi malam yang indah," Naruto pun kembali membaca laporan itu dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sakura terus berjalan menuju Uchiha Mansion, tempat dimana sang kekasih yang ia rindukan tinggal. Ia pun sampai ke tempat tujuannya dan masuk begitu saja, karena ia tahu tidak ada orang semenjak satu bulan yang lalu. Sakura meletakkan belanjaannya di meja makan, dan mendudukan dirinya sejenak di lantai. Ia sangat lelah sehabis mengambil shift malam, dan paginya langsung berbelanja ke pasar. Lalu, untuk apa Sakura ke Uchiha Mansion? Untuk apa Sakura berbelanja tomat-tomat segar dan beberapa kebutuhan pangan lainnya? Rupanya, Sakura sedang melaksanakan 'misi' penting yaitu memberikan kejutan pada Sasuke, untuk menyambutnya pulang dan merayakan hari jadi mereka yang tepat kedua tahun.

"Aku tidak boleh begini. Hari ini, Sasuke-kun kemungkinan akan pulang! Aku harus menyambutnya sekaligus merayakan hari jadi kami! Ayo semangat, Sakura!" Sakura pun berdiri dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan memulai kegiatan memasaknya. Ia akan membuat makan malam romantis di taman belakang rumah Sasuke, dan ia berencana akan membuat Sasuke tersenyum akan hasil kerjanya. Lalu, kemanakah sang kekasih dari Sakura? Si Uchiha bungsu terakhir itu pergi entah kemana, tidak ada yang tahu dan tidak ada yang boleh tahu. Hanya ia yang tahu, 'misi' apa yang telah ia lakukan saat ini.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, ia pun bergegas mengganti pakaiannya. Dari casual ke elegant. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan dress terusan berwarna putih bersih, dilapisi cardigan yang sama putihnya dengan dress tersebut. Rambutnya ia ikat ke atas, menampilkan leher putih bersih miliknya. Ia ingin tampil cantik didepan Sasuke. Sesekali, ia tidak ingin terlihat menjadi wanita garang didepan lelaki yang ia cintai. Ia ingin malam ini berbeda. Ia sudah menata makan malam dengan lilin-lilin sederhana yang belum dinyalakan. Sederhana, namun indah.

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan waktu pukul 9 malam, tetapi Sasuke belum juga pulang. Dalam waktu 3 jam lagi, hari akan berganti menjadi hari biasa. Bukan hari istimewa mereka. Apalagi ini adalah 2 tahun hubungan mereka. Sakura pun masih terduduk di kursi meja makan, dengan lilin masih menyala. Ia menghela napas, dan terus menunggu sambil memandangi lilin-lilin yang meleleh, dan sepertinya dalam waktu 1 jam saja, lilin itu akan mati dengan sendirinya.

"Sasuke-kun.. Dimana kau? Tidakkah kau ingat hari ini adalah hari jadi kita tepat kedua tahun?" Sakura bergumam pelan, dengan perut kosong. Ia tidak memakan apapun sejak pagi. Ada alasan. Ia tak sempat makan dengan kesibukannya siang tadi, ia bahkan lupa untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, ia masih berkutat di kursi itu sambil meneteskan airmata. Lilin-lilin yang menemaninya sedari tadi telah habis. Makanan-makanan yang ia sajikan dengan hangat telah dingin.

"Sasuke-kun, hiks, hiks. Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Sebegitu pentingnyakah 'misi'-mu selanjutnya itu sampai kau tidak pulang setelah menyelesaikan misi dengan anggota-mu, hiks?" Sakura terus menangis dalam diam. Berharap sedetik kemudian, Sasuke akan datang. Namun, nihil.

"Kau sangat jahat. Kau jahat, Sasuke-kun. Aku.. sudahlah. Mungkin 'misi' itu memang lebih penting dariku," Ia pun berdiri dan ingin merapikan kembali makan malam yang belum tersentuh itu. Namun, saat ia berdiri…

"'Misi' itu memang penting, dan sangat penting," ucap seorang suara baritone seseorang, suara yang sangat Sakura kenali. Muncullah sang pemilik dari suara itu, Uchiha Sasuke. "Maaf, aku terlambat," Sasuke pun menambahkan.

"Begitukah?" Sakura menatap sendu mata onyx sang kekasih, lalu tetap ingin merapikan apa yang tersaji di meja makan itu. Dan mengabaikan Sasuke, hatinya sedih untuk sekedar melihat onyx tanpa bersalah itu.

Melihat Sakura sedih seperti itu, langsung saja ia berkata, "Ikut aku, " Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi dengan munculnya kepulan asap dari tempat itu.

Tibalah mereka di… Atap kantor hokage? Dan, dibawah kantor hokage terlihat seluruh warga dan shinobi Konohagakure tengah berkumpul dan bersorak saat mereka sampai. Sakura yang masih bingung, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Lalu, muncullah sang Rokudaime Hokage dengan kekasihnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata pun sama dengan Sakura. Ia bingung sekaligus malu dilihat banyak orang seperti itu.

Sasuke pun tersenyum penuh arti, walau ada semburat merah terlihat di wajah tirus tampannya. Ia menatap Sakura seakan ia mengatakan, bahwa ia minta maaf telah membuat Sakura menunggu lama dan membuatnya bingung dengan ini semua. Sakura mengerti tatapan itu. Hanya Sakura masih belum bisa memaafkan Sasuke sepenuhnya.

"Hinata-chan, maukah kau menikah denganku?" suara sang Rokudaime menggema diseluruh penjuru desa. Warga pun terdiam dan menatap Hinata. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Hinata hanya membelalakan mata lavendernya dan menjawab dengan lantang, "Iya aku mau, Naruto-kun," seketika warga pun bersorak dengan kencang, dan turut ikut bahagia atas keberhasilan Rokudaime Hokage untuk melamar kekasihnya. Lalu, pandangan mereka beralih ke satu pasangan yang masih berkutat.

"Sasuke-kun, apa maksud semua ini? Naruto melamar Hinata, itu bagus. Lalu, untuk apa kita disini?" Sakura pun merasa malu ditatap orang sebanyak itu.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku takkan mengulang perkataanku," kata Sasuke dengan tegas.

Sakura hanya terdiam dan mengangguk tanda ia mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura, dulu aku hanya seorang anak laki-laki biasa yang lemah karena seluruh klan-ku dibantai oleh kakakku sendiri. Mulai sanalah, kegelapan menyertaiku. Balas dendam adalah tujuan hidupku. Aku tidak peduli pada apapun. Hingga kita bersatu dalam satu tim, aku, kau dan Naruto dibawah naungan Guru Kakashi. Kau yang selalu memperhatikanku, melindungiku, menemaniku dan selalu disisiku. Sampai saat ini, kau pun masih sama. Tak berkurang sedikitpun kasihmu padaku, cahayamu yang menarikku dari kegelapan, hingga aku selalu bepikir, 'Dimana hatimu yang selalu hancur karena aku? Karena, kau selalu tersenyum untukku dan menangis untukku," Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengatakan beberapa kata lagi. Sakura terdiam, mengeluarkan airmatanya, sambil menatap sang kekasih. Seluruh orang yang berada disanapun ikut mendengarkan perkataan sang Uchiha dengan seksama.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih atas semua yang pernah kau lakukan padaku. Kasih sayangmu. Cintamu. Kepercayaanmu. Kehangatanmu. Perhatianmu. Kesempatan yang selalu kau berikan. Terlalu banyak yang kau beri untukku. Terima kasih juga masih menerimaku sebagai rekan tim 7. Terima kasih telah banyak membantuku melewati masa-masa sulitku," tak terasa, mata onyx sang Uchiha telah berkaca-kaca, menyadari betapa besarnya cinta gadis didepannya itu untuknya.

"Happy Anniversary kedua tahun hubungan kita. Kurasa, kita akan menggantinya menjadi ulangtahun pernikahan? Bagaimana?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengusap airmata Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke, ia masih belum mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja, otak pintarnya menghilang.

"Haruno Sakura, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi istriku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak?" ucap Sasuke dengan lantang dan keras. Suara baritone khas lelakinya pun terdengar, menggema, dan membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut. Uchiha Sasuke tanpa beban mengucapkan kata sakral itu.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dan membelalakan matanya. Menatap tidak percaya dengan perkataan sang kekasih tercintanya itu. Akhirnya, akhir dari penantian panjangnya sudah tercapai. Ia pun memeluk erat Sasuke tanpa ingin melepaskannya, lalu berkata dengan kencang.

"IYA AKU MAU!" suara Sakura pun ikut menggema bersama dengan sorakan riang para warga yang turut bebahagia dengan kebahagiaan Sasuke dan Sakura, juga Naruto dan Hinata.

Sakura yang masih memeluk Sasuke pun menangis terharu, bergumam dalam tengkuk Sasuke, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Sangat. Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih, hiks, aku aku hiks," Sakura menutup matanya, ia sangat bahagia pada malam hari ini.

"Ssst, sudahlah, Saku. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf telah membuatmu menunggu selama itu,"ucap Sasuke menenangkan Sakura.

"Aku sudah dengar dari anbu-mu. Kau ada misi setelah kau menjalani misi. Dasar keras kepala, jika kau sakit, bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?" cecar Sakura, lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kaulah yang menjaga kesehatanmu. Ayo kita makan masakanmu, aku juga lapar," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menuju tempat dimana seharusnya makan malam mereka berlangsung.

"Umm, bolehkah aku mengajak Naruto dan Hinata? Aku ingin kita merayakannya bersama," Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan puppy eyes miliknya. Sasuke langsung saja mengiya-kan permintaan gadisnya itu. Ia tak tahu berapa lama ia bisa menahan untuk tidak memakan gadisnya. Sangat menggemaskan.

Sakura pun beranjak, dan menuju ke tempat Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang bermesraan melihat warga dan para shinobi menikmati festival dadakan yang diadakan Rokudaime itu.

"Aku kan ingin berduaan denganmu, Sakura. Kenapa kau ajak Dobe dan kekasihnya? Menyebalkan," Sasuke pun menunduk sambil menatap indahnya langit malam.

Berbahagialah kalian. Akan melaksanakan salahsatu kewajiban seorang shinobi yaitu, menikah. Melamar gadis-gadis cantik, pintar, kuat dan berbakat. Dilamar oleh lelaki-lelaki tampan, kuat, hebat dan salahsatu peranan penting desa ini. Disaksikan oleh ukiran-ukiran wajah hokage terdahulu. Disaksikan oleh seluruh penghuni desa ini dengan sukacita. Murid-murid kesayanganku, kalian berhasil. Terima kasih telah menjadikan aku sebagai guru kalian. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian dan sangat merindukan kalian. –Hatake Kakashi

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY 2014! Ini karya-ku yang telat banget. Aku sibuk banget pas betepatan sama Sasusaku Fanday-nya T_T Ini aku ambil 2 pasangan. Tapi, lebih ke Sasusaku kan? Naruhina Cuma buat selingan aja. Biar rame kan Naruto bisa ikut andil kalo ada pasangannya. Ntar dia ngiri lagi. Ngiri mulu, ga aus? Hehehehehe

Maaf ini OOC-nya banget nget nget loh. Warning-nya udah ada kan? Pastikan anda siap sedia plastik sebelum dan sesudah membaca. Hihihihihi Mind RnR?

With Love,

Pink Princess Barbie


End file.
